Many users of electronic devices routinely utilize some type of personal productivity software that often includes a variety of software applications. These software applications can include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, e-mail clients, notetaking software, presentation applications, digital image editing applications, and others. The applications available in these software suites are often used by individuals in school and business to create documents, presentations, and various reports. These applications can also be used to perform calculations, produce charts, organize data, receive and send e-mails, and the like.
In many cases, users are copying portions of data within one of the software applications and pasting that data to a new location within the same or different software application. However, copying unconnected portions of data can be an awkward task for the user. One solution employed by some users requires the entirety of the data be copied and pasted in a desired location. Then, the user would manually delete the undesired portions of data. Another solution employed by some users is the use of multiple copy and paste commands that select only a portion of the data desired to be copied. As a result, the ability to copy non-adjacent portions of data wastes the time and energy of the user and potentially device memory and energy because the user is taking more time to complete the task than it should due to the inefficiencies of the traditional copy and paste user interface when interacting with the aforementioned applications.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.